Rocky Saves a Baby Mer-Pup
by Rockinbud6
Summary: In once in every generation, mer-pups can be seen above the surface, with an acceptation of a mer pup baby running away because he couldn't see his two and four legged friends. It was Rocky's turn to clean up the beach, until he saw the mer-pup and questioned her. Can Rocky, along with Skye and Zuma, help the mer-pup baby without a fish tails? (You know; no moon, no magic)
1. Runaway Mer-Pup

**Chapter ****Prolong****: Runaway Mer-Pup**

*Translating Mer-pup*

"…eight, nine, ten; Ready or not here I come!" The baby mer-pup, after meeting the Paw Patrol, had made friends three months later. "Come out come out wherever you guys are!" Under rocks, in seaweed, and dark water he looked, but nothing. "Heehaw." She heard from behind him. "Cheaters!" he said as he turned around. "How did we cheat?"

Nami, it's called 'Hide and Seek' where you guys hide and I seek, not you mer-pups hiding behind me!"

"I beg to differ, we were totally technically hidin' dude"

"I agree Rain but still-."

"But nothing."

"But Lightening! I hate you guys!"

"And we all love you." Nami said. "Has your mother named you yet?"

"Not yet."

"Wow three months without a name. I guess you hold your title for your nickname, No Name" Nami teased. "Now let's play tag, I'm it!"

The four mer-pups were running and chasing each other, having fun with no care in the world. Nami, Rain, and Lightning are her friends. Together, they rarely get in trouble and always in hiding unless it is 'The Magical Moon' than they can go the surface.

No Name was swimming into a sunken ship. "Guys stop now!" a voice shouted and almost everyone stopped to see No Name's mom.

"What were you mer-pups thinking? You all could have gotten hurt!" the mother scolded.

"Why what happened here?" Lightening asked.

"I'm fairly sure that my daughter knows, don't you dear? Oh no, this is bad."

The mer-pups saw No Name swimming as fast as he could into the ship not noticing hid mother. While the rest were swimming towards her, the mother was telling them the story about humans and four legged pups, together called the Paw Patrol, saving her daughter.

"How could this ship still be here after like three months dude… mam?" asked Rain.

"Don't ask me, ask the Paw Patrol. Also I explained to your mothers and fathers to never go this far from the community unless it is 'The Magical Moon'.

"Mom, is that you?" No Name asked as she came out of the ship.

"You are coming with me to the house and staying there."

"Why am I in trouble?"

"Do you know what this place is? It's where the Paw Patrol risked their lives to save you."

"Well, it's a blur." No Name lied, he knew exactly what happened.

"Ow tail ow tail ow." She said as the mother pulled on her tail, leaving the others in shock. "You should thank the Paw Patrol for what they have done." The mother said.

* * *

A cave. It's not even a cave at all, but a two bed, three baths with the entrances sea-weeded and the inside is a kind of water feel you know; blue, green, and white are the main colors and their furniture is mostly black, white and the rest of the wall colors. As 'pups' whom lives in a cave, they have turquoise bones placed once in a while.

I will describe the bedrooms, first the master bedroom. A lively room perfect for relaxation and recreation fit for two adult mer-pups, but the father ran away when No Name was born. Next is the guest bedroom where it is half the size of the master bedroom. It was planned to be another room for another newborn but you should get the idea. Finally is No Names bedroom, with a race-car bed, a "U" desk and a closet full of jackets.

"My mom's right, I should thank the Paw Patrol." She packed up and set off north where Adventure Bay was at, through a secret passage way beyond the jackets. As she swam away, a whirlpool sucked in No Name. She lost all her stuff and didn't even get to say goodbye to her friends.

* * *

_This is my first real story, yet it is only a __prolong__, but ill be __uploading chapters every Saturday. Please help me get more creative than I really am. Please enjoy the story, I know it is not much right now but hey, you need to start somewhere. At least thank you for reading the story so far : ) _


	2. Race Day!

"Do the pup-pup boogie." This tournament is not like any other tournament out there. Others might say it's crazy, but these pups have a heart full of dancing spirit except one pup, Rocky. Like always, Rocky is recycling old tennis balls. "Okay pups." Ryder said. "It's monthly cleaning today and here is the plan: Chase and Marshall will go to farmer Umi's Farm and pick pumpkins for the upcoming fall festival, Everest and Rubble will go to Jake's mountain to train our champion chip snowboarding teem, and Skye and Zuma will clean the beach from the nasty high tide and waves. "What will I do" asked Rocky.

"Well I do not have anything planned for you, why don't you join Skye and Zuma?"

"Okay, but I'm not getting wet"

Rocky never liked getting wet, except he was to be a mer-pup. No pup knew why he didn't like water as a regular pup, and loved water when he was a mer-pup, except Zuma. As a mer-pup, you can breathe under water. He doesn't wash his paws; I don't understand him or the pups.

(Centered text is someone [pup]'s P.O.V = Text to the left is third person)

-Rocky's P.O.V-

My secret is only with my best friend Zuma, and how he found out was when I was in the Adventure Bay hospital after a car and bridge accident about a month ago. It was a nice, beautiful day; Marshall just finished saving a kitten, Chase was helping Mayor Goodway find her keys, again, and the rest of us pups were doing pup things: Skate boarding, sleeping, soccer juggling, jogging the track, volleyball and yoga. Isn't that what regular pups do, Of course! Zuma's been saying his hovercraft is the fastest of all the Paw Patrolers trucks and helicopters. We all proposed a race. The last lap; we were all on the red bridge and the bridge was up because we all needed a death defying part in the race. Zuma had a stupid idea; he swerved to the left and at the last second when we were making the jump he swerved straight to me and I go into the water. "WAIT WATER!?" My seatbelt was stuck under the pressure of water. The last things I remember were a blur, a cry, a scream, than darkness.

-Zuma's P.O.V-

I was stupid that month ago. Rocky told me to forget about it but no, I almost killed my best friend. I can talk regularly but when I speak I say my R's as W's, just to let you know. After I hit Rocky of the bridge while jumping, I didn't even think about Rocky, I thought only about myself. Oh how they wanted to kill me. We all knew he hated water. It's a good thing that Ryder installed the submergible hovercraft software code because if he didn't…

-Rocky's P.O.V-

When I awoke, a tube was in my mouth sucking all the salt water out of my lungs. I could barely move a muscle, maybe because of the pressure of the water. I heard, "Zuma, how could you!" and "We should have never opened the bridge Ryder." I took the tube out of my mouth and said "Let…me speak to…to Zuma alone please." Everyone's expressions wow; the pups wanted to hug, kiss, and puppy pile on me but they obeyed my command.

"Wocky, am I glad to hear your-." I interrupted him.

"How could you, yes I opened the bridge but you shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm Sowwe Wocky."

"It's okay."

"Wocky, when you whewe on nitrox oxide, you said you hated… that, just as much as water, is that true?"

"Yes."


End file.
